I Got You Harry!
by BerRyzal
Summary: DraRry FANFIC! Draco Malfoy ingin memiliki Harry James Potter sepenuhnya. Harry Potter dilema! Apakah pria berkacamata itu akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang, Malfoy? RnR please... Drarry Is Real! XD
1. My Destiny

**I GOT YOU, HARRY!**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling and this FF is mine**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

**Genre : Romance, Smut, Fluff, OOC, AU**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : It's Slash! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Length : Chapter 1 (Twoshoot)**

**FF DraRry kedua, moga suka ya :-)**

**(A/n maaf Alurnya berantakan, maklum aku author yang imajinasinya dibawah standar. Nah maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya, cukup tekan tombol Review aja kok *maksa*)**

**Silent Reader? Go to the hell, so damn it please! *kasar ya? maaf deh XD ***

**RnR? Please…. **

**_oOo_**

**MY DESTINY!**

Perang besar sudah berlalu sejak satu tahun silam. Semuanya berubah. Terungkapnya sisi baik di balik sirat kejam sang Profesor Snape bukan hal yang baru lagi. Ia selamat dari terkaman ular Voldemort, Nagini, setelah Profesor Minerva Mcgonagall berhasil menyelamatkannya dengan bantuan dari healer Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey. Bahkan sekarang ia telah sah menjadi wali bagi pahlawan sihir, Harry Potter.

Begitu pula dengan keluarga besar Malfoy. Selama bertahun-tahun bersikap dingin dan angkuhnya yang begitu sempurna ternyata selama itu juga keluarga besar itu mengabdi kepada Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

Tentu saja dibalik berita suka itu adapula duka dibaliknya. Hal itu menimpa keluarga Weasley yang kehilangan Fred, juga Remus Lupin yang pernah mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts dan juga istrinya Nhymphadora Tonks dan beberapa pejuang lainnya.

Selama satu tahun tersebut, pemulihan nama baik keluarga Malfoy masih terus di perbaiki hingga benar-benar bersih tanpa ada yang berani mengatakan bahwa mereka penganut ilmu hitam ataupun mantan Death Eater. Kalimat memang terakhir agak meragukan.

Well, Tahun ini murid-murid kelas tujuh akan mengulang kembali pelajaran mereka karena perang besar yang terjadi dan bangunan tua Hogwarts sedang dalam perbaikan, saat itu.

Harry James Potter tentu saja tidak akan kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley lagi. Severus Snape mengizinkannya tinggal di Hogwarts dan tidur bersamanya di ruang kepala sekolah, Profesor Snape. Oh! Harry tentu saja mempunyai kamar sendiri di ruang kepala sekolah itu.

Selama satu tahun itu pula Harry Potter mengisi liburannya dengan pergi ke Malfoy Manor bersama Profesor Snape karena paksaan guru yang terkenal kejam dan dingin itu. Untuk memperbaiki hubungan, begitu kata Snape. Hingga Harry dan Draco menjadi teman baik dan akhirnya menjadi seorang kekasih meski sempat mendapat penolakan besar dari keluarga Malfoy dan juga Snape.

Tapi akhirnya pertahananan mereka luluh juga dengan pria bermata Emerald dan abu-abu itu. Tentu saja sejak menjadi kekasih Draco, Harry tidak akan terpaksa untuk ke sana lagi, justru ia yang memaksa Snape yang sekarang ia panggil 'dad'. Seperti pagi ini. Ia sangat ngotot untuk pergi ke rumah kekasihnya. Entah kenapa ia sangat merindukannya. Padahal besok tahun ajaran yang sempat tertunda selama berbulan-bulan, sudah dimulai.

"ayolah dad, sebentar saja. Kalau tidak aku sendiri yang akan pergi" ancam Harry sedikit memberengut. Tak mendapat respon dari Potion Master itu, Harry dengan kecewa dan berniat untuk menipu dad-nya itu melangkahkan kakinya ke perapian dan mengambil sejumput bubuk floo.

"oke. Oke. Aku akan mengantarmu. Tiga puluh menit paling tidak kau harus kembali kesini, kalau kau tidak ingin aku memantraimu dengan Imperio, Potter" Harry tersenyum, tetap saja dad kejam bahkan kepada anaknya, batinnya. Untung saja Harry sudah ahli dalam occlumency atau ia akan benar-benar dikutuk oleh Snape.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan bocah ini? Severus bergulat dengan batinnya sambil berdiri dan mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan membiarkan Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam perapian.

"Malfoy Manor" ucap Harry lantang dan seberkas cahaya hijau berpendar-pendar dalam perapian itu. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, kepala sekolah Hogwarts masuk ke dalam perapian dan mengucapkkan "Malfoy Manor" dengan lantang.

**_oOo_**

"oh! Kejutan! Selamat datang Harry, son" Narcissa menyambut Harry dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"apa kabar aunt Cissy?" Tanya Harry di sela- pelukannya.

"baik, son. Silahkan duduk" Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Harry kemudian membawa Harry ke sofa mewah miliknya.

"Welcome, Harry" sambut Lucius Malfoy yang sedang bersantai dengan membaca Daily Prophet. Harry tersenyum.

"apa kabar Uncle Lucius?" Tanya Harry berusaha basa-basi.

"baik, son" Lucius kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tapi ia menghentikan saat melihat teman sepermainannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya yang baru saja keluar dari perapian, Severus Snape.

"kuharap kau tidak dipaksa oleh Harry kali ini, teman" sambut Lucius yang membuat Harry dan Narcissa tertawa. Severus mendengus sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel dijubah hitam miliknya.

"Draco? Kemana dia aunt, Cissy?" Tanya Harry merasa heran karena sejak tadi ia tidak melihat kekasihnya sejak kedatangannya. Biasanya Draco-lah yang sering menyambutnya.

"merindukannya?" Goda Narcissa dan merasa puas saat melihat semburat merah di pipi pria berkacamata dengan mata indah itu. "Draco masih tidur, son. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Dari tadi aku berusaha membangunkannya tapi tidak berhasil juga. Padahal dia tidak bergitu banyak beraktivitas. hmmm..."Narcissa mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Harry dan berbisik pelan "entahlah! moga saja ayahnya tidak marah karena menurunkan pamor Malfoy-nya 30%" Harry mengangguk mengerti disertai tawanya yang pelan berdenting.

Ia kemudian bertanya-tanya 'Dia tidak pernah bangun telat seperti ini'.

"kurasa kalau kau yang membangunkannya, dia akan mau bangun" Harry mengangguk dan beranjak pergi sebelum telinganya panas dengan hanya mendengar obrolan-obrolan tidak jelas di ruang tamu itu. Tujuan utamanya kesini untuk melepas rindu kepada kekasih pirangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Draco? Buka pintumu, ini aku, Harry!" untuk ketiga kalinya Harry mengetuk pintu dengan gaya klasik itu tapi pemiliknya tidak juga membukanya. Segitu lelahnya kah dia? Tanya Harry. Tanpa basa-basi ia merogoh tongkat Holly miliknya dan mengucapkan "Alohomora" dengan pelan, dan pintu itu pun terbuka tanpa suara sedikit pun.

Padahal jika ia mengetahui Draco sudah memantrai pintu dan jendela miliknya dengan mantra tingkat atas dan mantra pelindung hingga orang lain tidak bisa membuka pintu tanpa se-izinnya, dengan Narcissa sekalipun. Tapi setelah tahu bahwa Harry-lah yang berada di luar dengan senang hati ia melepaskan mantra pelindung itu.

"Draco?" Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke King Size Bed milik Draco dan mendapati kekasihnya masih terpulas dengan damai.

Pria bermata Emerlad itu menelan ludahnya saat melihat tiga kancing piyama tidur Draco terbuka di bagian atas. Untunglah ia ahli dalam mengendalikan dirinya, dan sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu dulu, sebelum saatnya.

"Draco?" Harry mengguncang pelan tubuh kekar kekasihnya. Tidak mendapat respon dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Draco, berfikir bahwa kekasihnya benar-benar lelah.

Saat berdiri, lengannya di genggam dengan erat. Saat ia menoleh, senyum idiot milik kekasihnya itu membuatnya benar-benar gila, Draco Malfoy tersenyum! Untuknya!

"tidak semudah itu, Potter!" Harry mendengus "dan aku lupa, selamat pagi, love" Draco menarik lengan Harry hingga Harry terduduk dan kini duduk di pangkuan Draco yang dengan intens melumat bibirnya hingga membuatnya mendesah.

Suara decakan-decakan terdengar di dalam ruangan kamar itu dan tentu saja Draco sudah mengunci pintunya dan kembali memasang mantra pelindung itu, lagi.

Lumatan bibir Draco semakin menuntut, apalagi dengan bersedianya Harry untuk mengizinkan Draco menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Tak perlu berfikir untuk dua kali, dengan sedikit buas Draco sudah berhasil menjelajah isi mulut Harry. Menari-kan lidahnya didalam mulut kekasihnya yang terengah seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

Jangan mengira jika kau penyihir kau tidak memerlukan oksigen, justru hal itulah yang membuat pasangan kekasih itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"hhh—hhh, ini sudah sianghh, Malfoy, bukan... pagi"Nafas pria berkacamata itu memburu dua kali lipat. Harry memanyunkan bibirnya yang bengkak dan kalimat yang seharusnya Harry katakan sejak tadi harus tertunda karena ulah kekasihnya.

"terus saja memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, Potter maka aku akan memakannya, lagi" kata Draco sambil mengusap tengkuk Harry yang masih duduk di pangkuannya dan mengecup leher jenjang kekasihnya memberikan tanda 'kau milikku'.

"enghhh—coba saja kalau kau ber—" kalimat itu belum selesai, dan lagi, bibir mereka saling terpaut dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Saliva bukan lagi milik pribadi tapi milik bersama. Saliva mereka menjadi hasrat yang saling membutuhkan tercampur menjadi satu seiring dengan dahsyatnya 'permainan' itu.

Lenguhan pelan sang kekasih, Harry, membuat pria bertubuh pucat dan berambut blonde itu semakin buas menyantap sarapan paginya. Saat jemari Harry menyentuh dada bidangnya dengan sedikit dorongan, Draco mengerti dan melepaskan bibirnya kemudian memindahkan bibir merah tipisnya yang bengkak ke leher jenjang Harry, kembali memberikan tanda 'kau milikku'.

"sshh…enghhh—" desisan Harry membuat Draco semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri hingga membuatnya mengangkat Harry dengan bridal style tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari leher kekasihnya. Membawanya naik ke King's Bed miliknya.

Entah seperti apa dan bagaimana Draco sudah berada diatas Harry dan berusaha untuk melepaskan piyama miliknya.

"bisa tidak, kau berhenti berusaha melepaskan eungghh— bajumu, Draco?" Draco tersenyum dibalik lumatan bibirnya di leher Harry.

"kau ingin membukakan bajuku?" tanya Draco sedikit menggoda Harry. Cengkraman jemari Harry di jemarinya yang memegang kancing piyamanya sangat erat, membuatnya mengerti.

"kau tahu aku shhh— belum siapa untuk itu" ujar Harry di sela-sela lenguhan yang tampak membuatnya kesulitan untuk, berbicara. Draco menghentikan lumatannya, menatap pria bermata emerald itu tepat ke bola mata indahnya.

"maafkan aku, Love. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku" Draco mengecup bola mata Harry yang terpejam.

"aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau juga harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk menjadi milikmu, Draco" Harry mengusap titik sensitive di dada Draco dan perlahan jemari lentiknya mengancing kembali piyama yang sudah setengah terbuka itu. Kancing terakhir selesai, dan Draco masih saja mengecup pipi, kening, hidung, leher, yang berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"enghhh— kurasa sudah saatnya kita turun, atau aunt Cissy akan curiga kau berbuat apa-apa denganku" kata Harry polos, yang langsung di sambut tawa kecil dari kekasihnya.

"tidak sebelum kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman Selamat pagi untukku" ucap Draco dengan nada menggoda, semburat merah di pipi Harry kembali terlihat dan membuat Draco semakin gemas melihatnya.

"selalu saja seperti itu dan sebenarnya aku sudah memberimu yang lebih bukan?" ucap Harry setengah kesal, Draco menggeleng dengan senyumnya yang idiot "sebenarnya ini sudah siang tapi entahlah baru jam sepuluh, tapi baiklah Selamat pagi, love"

Harry menarik tengkuk Draco dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut bibirnya. Draco benar-benar tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman itu. 'Kekasihku ternyata sudah lihai memanjakanku, rupanya' batin Draco dan kembali ia memimpin permainan panas itu hingga terdengar gedoran keras di pintu kamar Draco.

Severus Snape, bersungut-sungut di luar sambil mengeluarkan sumpah-serapahnya yang khas.

**_oOo_**

"hai Ron, hai Hermione, aku sangat merindukan kalian" Harry menghampiri sahabatnya bersama Draco dan memeluknya bergantian.

"aku juga merindukanmum, Harry" kata Hermione dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan sahabatnya itu setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Harry, gadis Gryffindor itu pun memeluk sahabatnya untuk melepas rindu. Harry menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat baiknya dan melepaskannya setelah Hermione memberi kode untuk saling melepaskan.

"aku juga merindukanmu, mate" giliran Ron memeluk Harry tanpa kecupan di pipi tentu saja atau ia akan terkena mantra Cruciatus oleh Draco yang berdiri di samping Harry sejak tadi dengan ekspressinya yang dingin, sepertinya pria berwajah pucat itu sangat overprotective terhadap Harry, batin Ron kesal.

"errmm—hallo Draco" sambut Hermione, tanpa izin ia langsung memeluk pria itu dan tentu saja untuk menghargai seorang perempuan Draco menyambutnya.

"kau membuat ku kaget, Mud— aww!" Draco memandang Harry tajam dan mengusap kakinya yang dinjak Harry.

"jaga kata-katamu, Draco" kata Harry tanpa perasaan bersalah setelah menginjak kaki Draco dengan sangat keras, lantas saja membuat Ron dan Hermione tertawa melihatnya.

"sudahlah Harry! Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hermione sambil menepuk bahu Harry. Harry tersenyum.

"perang sinting itu kan sudah berakhir, tapi kenapa dia masih angkuh seperti itu" ucap Harry dengan sedikit menggerutu seperti Draco tidak ada di sampingnya saja. Gerutuan Harry di sambut senyum jail dari Draco. Senyum idiot itu lagi, batin Harry sambil mendengus pelan dan membuang muka saat bertatapan dengan Draco. Sementara Ron mengernyit heran saat melihat senyum Draco yang terasa asing dimatanya. Pangeran Es itu tersenyum? Yang benar saja!, decak Ron dalam hati.

"paling tidak aku bersikap manis saat kita sedang berdua, love" Goda Draco yang sukses membuat pipi Harry terlihat merah dan seakan pipinya ingin terjatuh. Apalagi dengan lengan kekar milik Draco melingkar erat di pinggang ramping miliknya semakin membuatnya salah tingkah terhadap Ron dan Hermione yang ketawa cekikikan karena gemas. "kau tahu kalau sikap manisku hanya untukmu, love" bisik Draco, Harry menggeliat geli atas hembusan nafas kekasihnya dan jangan tanyakan lagi, pipi Harry semakin merah saja benar-benar seperti sedang memakai blush-on dan tentu saja blush-on di pipi Harry lebih indah, paling tidak di mata Draco.

Kembali Ron dan Hermione yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih itu tertawa melihat tingkah pasangan kekasih yang ada di depannya. Untung lah mereka benar-benar teman yang pengertian. Bukan hal yang sulit menerima hubungan Draco dan Harry, cukup melihat keseriusan di antara keduanya sudah cukup membuatmu luluh.

"kurasa kalian tidak ingin mendapat detensi dari Profesor Snape, Draco, Harry" kata Hermione berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi dengan tingkah pasangan kekasih yang berada di depannya.

"oh! Baiklah" Draco melepaskan lengannya dan kembali membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Harry yang sukses membuat Harry berteriak, kesal. "jatahku masih ada, malam ini, love" bisik Draco dan menjilat ujung telinga Harry.

"engghh— Stop it, Malfoy!" teriak Harry dan mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya, Hermione tertawa lagi sedang Ron hanya tersenyum karena benar-benar malu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memanjakan Hermione seperti itu.

"tidakkah kau ingin memperkenalkan kami ke temanmu, Malf... err—Draco?" tanya Ron, semua mata kini tertuju ke arah Ron yang terlihat suntuk.

"Oh ya, benar! kita ke Aula, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan Theo, Blaise, dan juga Pansy" Draco memimpin langkah nya dan trio Gryffindor itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sejenak tiga Grifffyndor itu berfikir, berteman dengan Theo, Blaise, dan Pansy yang selama 7tahun ini angkuh terhadap mereka, benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Ternyata si Voldemort sinting itu membawa banyak perubahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maafkan aku, Harry. Kau tahu kalau selama ini akau selalu mencelamu, dan kurasa aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi tem—"

"jangan berlebihan begitu Parkinson, aku—"

"Pansy, Harry" kata Pansy, Harry tertawa kecil.

"baiklah, Pansy! Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman" Harry menarik Pansy dalam pelukannya.

"sekali lagi, maafkan aku" ucap perempuan Slytherin itu, Harry mengusap punggung wanita itu. Deheman pelan dari Draco membuat Pansy melepaskan pelukannya dan masih sempat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Harry "dia memang cemburuan" bisik Pansy, Harry tersenyum.

Dan akhirnya Trio Gryffindor Harry, Ron, Hermione dan juga ke empat Slytherin Draco, Pansy, Theo, dan Blaise saling memperkenalkan diri dan mereka menikmati jamuan makan malam mereka di meja asrama Slytherin.

Tentu saja sejak Pangeran Kegelapan pergi semuanya berubah. Termasuk asrama Slytherin yang mulai membuka diri dan semua anggota asrama bisa duduk makan malam di asrama apa saja sesuai kehendak mereka. Benar-benar tidak terduga sama sekali.

**_oOo_**

"lepaskan ugh— Draco" Harry menyentakkan lengannya saat kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke menara Astronomi setelah mereka bertemu di kelas Ramuan yang masih di ajarkan oleh Potion Master sekaligus kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

"kau tahu aku sangat berusaha untuk tidak menerjangmu di kelas Severus tadi, love" bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry. Draco memajukan langkahnya dan Harry mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding di ruangan itu. Draco mengurung Harry dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh permukaan dinding yang dingin.

"aku masih menagih jatahku yang kemarin-kemarin, Harry" Harry mengernyit heran dan merah dipipinya kembali 'on' saat mengingat bahwa dua hari yang lalu Draco pernah menunda jatahnya saat berhadapan dengan Hermione dan juga Ron.

"it…itu kan sudah lama sekali, Draco" gumam Harry sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana jika aku merindukan manisnya bibirmu, Love?" ujar Draco dengan godaannya yang berhasil membuat Harry kembali tersipu malu. Draco menangkupkan dagu Harry dengan ibu Jari dan telunjuknya.

Kemudian pria berambut pirang itu mengusap bibir merah Harry yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah karena padatnya pelajaran mereka, karena tahun ini mereka akan menjalani N.E.W.T dan menentukan lulus atau tidak nya mereka.

Dua hari? Lama? Pria pirang ini benar-benar pervert!, batin Harry.

Tatapan nafsu dari mata abu-abu itu berhasil membuat pria bermata emerald dihadapannya benar-benar tidak tahan lagi hingga ia dengan berani menarik tengkuk Draco dan membawa bibir merahnya mengecup lembut bibir Draco.

Dalam pagutan lembut Harry, Draco masih sempat untuk tersenyum dan masih bisa membalas bagaimana Harry mengecup bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Draco memindahkan tangannya dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang Harry hingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Kembali, pasokan oksigen yang menipis membuat Harry melepaskan ciuman yang dipimpin olehnya, terlepas.

Draco memindahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Harry mengecupnya dan kembali memberikan tanda 'kau milikku' di leher jenjang kekasihnya itu.

"kau semakin membuatku gila, love" bisik Draco di sela-sela kecupannya. Desahan tertahan Harry membuat Draco semakin tidak terkendali dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya, lagi.

Draco mengecup bibir merah Harry yang mulai membengkak karena 'hanya' dengan sentuhan ganasnya, sudah cukup membuat Harry mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat dirinya benar-benar melewati definisi gila.

Jemari Draco berpindah dari pinggang beralih ke pantat Harry dan meremasnya, pelan. Lantas saja membuat Harry tersentak kaget.

**_oOo_**

"kita sudah menunggunya hampir satu jam, kenapa mereka belum juga kembali?" kesal Hermione disambut anggukan dari Ron dan juga teman-teman barunya di asrama lambang ular itu. Kelihatan sekali bahwa mereka sangat bosan dan juga terlihat kesal karena Draco-lah yang menyarankan untuk belajar bersama di Perpustakaan, tapi dia juga yang terlambat.

"huh! Menyebalkan sekali, tidak tahu diri mereka itu. Setidaknya untuk berpacaran kan bisa ditunda nanti saja, rasanya aku ingin meng—" kalimat Ron terpotong saat ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Draco dan juga Harry yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Semua yang ada di meja yang terisi dengan Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, tertawa kecil karena melihat pipi Ron yang kini setara dengan rambutnya yang merah. Lantas saja mereka menghentikan tawanya saat mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Irma Pince atau sering dipanggil dengan Madam Pince, petugas perpustakaan.

"duduklah, Harry, Draco! Berhenti memandang Ron dengan tatapa membunuh seperti itu" ucap Theo yang berusaha mencairkan suasana panas diantara Ron dan juga Draco. Hermione terkikik pelan begitu juga Harry yang langsung menarik lengan kekar Draco yang selalu membuatnya hangat karena pelukannya ke kursi yang memang di sediakan untuknya.

Selama 2 jam bergelut dalam diskusi yang panjang dan pusing karena mereka harus membaca buku yang setebal ±500 halaman itu (yang dianggap Hermione, Theo, dan Juga Draco sebagai bacaan ringan) membuat mereka benar-benar lelah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

Saat membereskan buku-buku yang mereka pakai ke tempat semula, Blaise yang sejak tadi terdiam menyadari sesuatu yang pasti akan menimbulkan gelak tawa di antara teman-temannya.

"aku baru menyadarinya" semua mata tertuju ke pria berkulit gelap itu dan membuat semua teman-temannya mengernyit heran dan menatapnya dengan tuntuntan penjelasan.

"itu, aku baru menyadari, ada sesuatu yang aneh di leher pangeran sihir kita" Blaise yang memang berada di samping Harry merangkul bahu teman barunya yang sekarang benar-benar mati rasa.

"Oh! Kau apakan dia, Draco?" tanya Theo berusaha menggoda temannya itu. Draco mendengus.

"aku tak bisa menghitungnya berapa banyak kau berikan tanda di leher Harry, Draco" ucap Pansy sambil menggeleng dan pura-pura mendecak kecewa yang disambut tawa dari teman-temannya. Kembali Madam Pince melototkan matanya dengan tatapan suruhan untuk 'keluar'. Tanpa basa-basi dan tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi dari Profesor Snape karena mengganggu orang lain, delapan remaja itu melangkahkan kakinya, masih cekikikan.

Saat berada di koridor menuju asrama mereka, kembali Theo mengungkit masalah itu, yang sempat membuat Harry lega karena teman-temannya sudah melupakannya sejak mereka berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"sekali-kali kau juga harus memberikan tanda di leher Draco, Harry" canda Theo yang membuat Draco menggeram dan lagi, teman-temannya tertawa karena tingkah Pangeran Es itu dan juga lelucon Theo. Rupanya Pipi Harry kembali 'on'.

"tidak mungkin! pamor seorang Malfoy akan turun jika Draco mengizinkan Harry melakukannya" kali ini candaan Ron yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa, kini mengikuti arus pembicaraan yang mulai ngawur ini. Teman-temannya semakin terkikik.

"jaga mulutmu, Weasley!" ucap Draco mendengus.

"Oh! Ayolah, kurasa Draco memang benar-benar tidak tahan terhadap Harry" Blaise merangkul Harry, lagi. Yang membuat Draco benar-benar naik darah.

"menyentuhnya, Mr. Zabini? Kau ingin aku memantraimu dengan kutukan Cruciatus, dariku?" Ucap Draco dengan sedikit kesal, dan berusaha melepaskan lengan Blaise dari pundak Harry.

"Kau juga Harry! Kenapa kau mau saja di sentuh oleh orang lain? sekali lagi aku melihatmu mengizinkan seseorang menyentuhmu, kau akan—" Draco tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat itu teman-temannya bersorak dengan nada menggoda.

"ah! Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana seorang Malfoy mencium pangeran sihir kita" Kata Blaise dengan nada menggodanya yang kental. Saat ini Harry harus benar-benar berhati-hati lagi jika ia menikmati 'service' dari Draco dan muncul di hadapan teman-temannya, seperti ini. Blaise bodoh! Apakah ia tak tahu jika Draco nekat?, pikiran Harry menjerit tak karuan.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya, menangkupkan pipi Harry dan membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir merah Harry yang masih sedikit membengkak. Sorakan dari teman-temannya kembali terdengar, beruntung karena koridor itu sepi atau beruntunglah karena Rita Skeeter tidak lagi berani memasuki Hogwarts atau Hermione akan benar-benar mengumumkan bahwa ia adalah seorang animagus.

Pansy dan juga Hermione sebagai wanita hanya salah tingkah melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang dulu sepasang rival itu. Harry menyentuh dada Draco dan dengan sedikit berat hati, Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian berjalan dengan lengannya yang menempel erat di pinggang Harry, mendahului teman-temannya yang masih bersorak dengan nada menggoda.

Lanjut mendengarkan sorakan itu atau Harry akan benar-benar menahan jatahnya selama satu bulan karena Harry yang selalu di goda, jadilah Draco mengerti dan membawa Harry pergi. Setidaknya, menghindari ejekan dari teman-temannya yang masih saja bersorak riang itu.

**_oOo_**

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu. Berputar mengikuti porosnya. Hingga sekarang, tidak lama lagi kelas tujuh akan menjalani ujian N.E.W.T dengan pelajaran pilihan siswa angkatan kelas tujuh.

Trio Gryffindor dan keempat Slytherin yang kini menjadi sahabat itu semakin serius belajar agar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan paling tidak berada di level E, begitu kata Harry dan juga Ron yang memang malas belajar. Hermione dan juga Draco yang mempunyai otak plus-plus tidak kapok untuk memaksa Harry dan juga Ron untuk membuka buku.

"paling tidak bacalah 200 halaman dalam sehari, Ron, Harry" kata Hermione enteng saat itu yang berhasil membuat pria berkacamata dan juga pria berambut merah itu melongo mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang memang hobby membaca.

"jangan memasang tampang idiot seperti itu, Harry, Ron. Benar kata Hermione, kalian ingin menjadi seorang Auror kan?" mereka berdua mengangguk "jika aku yang menjadi atasanmu aku tidak akan menerima kalian berdua yang malas belajar seperti itu sebagai anak Auror, camkan itu" kata Draco sinis, Harry mendecak kesal.

"tentu saja berbeda, Draco. Menjadi seorang Auror tidak akan berhadapan dengan buku setebal ini" Harry menghempaskan bukunya "dan tentu saja kita praktek tidak mempelajari atau bahkan membaca materi!" Ron mengangguk mengiyakan yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Hermione.

"terus saja membantah!" Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah memandang sebal ke arah kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal juga. Setelah Draco pergi, Pansy yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan aktivitas membacanya, membuka mulut dan menggenggam jemari Harry.

"Harry! Jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Auror, kau harus mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi. Apa yang dikatakan Draco benar, dia perhatian terhadapmu, hanya saja cara menyampaikannya terdengar kasar. Kurasa kau mengerti dia, Harry" Harry memandang perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Pansy benar, Harry. Lebih baik kau menyusulnya dan membawanya kembali ke sini. Ada materi yang tidak aku mengerti" Hermione ikut membuka suaranya, Harry menganggguk dan Pansy melepaskan genggamannya.

"aku permisi dulu, sebentar lagi aku kembali" ucap Harry yang di sambut anggukan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"mereka berdua itu pasangan yang eerr—menggemaskan" kata Theo setelah punggung Harry menghilang di balik pintu, yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian kembali belajar dengan serius terkecuali Ron, tentu saja, yang masih mencomot pie coklat nya yang ke 5.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau marah kepadaku? Love?" Harry menghampiri kekasihnya yang ternyata berada di Menara Astronomi setelah 30menit yang lalu ia habiskan waktunya untuk mencari sosok Draco. Draco mengangkat kepalanya dari bacaan ringan yang ia baca dan mendapati Harry sudah berdiri dihadapannya, dengan tampang sedikit 'kusut'.

"kau, love! Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Draco yang langsung menarik lengan Harry saat pria bermata indah itu tersenyum lega kepadanya. "duduklah" pinta Draco mendudukkan Harry di tengah-tengah selangkangan-nya, Draco duduk sambil mengangkang.

Pria bermata kelabu itu memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya dari belakang.

"I Miss You, Love" bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry, pria berambut pirang itu menjilat daun telinga Harry dan membuat Harry menelengkan kepalanya, menghadap tepat di wajah Draco yang kini memandangnya, buas.

"I miss you more, Draco" gumam Harry, Draco tersenyum apalagi setelah melihat semburat menggemaskan Harry kembali menyala di pipi putihnya.

"aku tergoda untuk memakanmu saat kau tersipu seperti itu, Potter" Harry tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Draco.

Kembali Harry menatap mata abu-abu milik Draco yang belum juga mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya.

"berhenti menatapku sepeti itu, Malfoy" ucap Harry kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan dagu kokoh milik Draco. Tidak tahan lagi, Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan bibir kekasihnya itu yang kini memejamkan mata indahnya, hal yang sering dilakukannya saat Draco menciumnya.

**_oOo_**

"Huh! Melelahkan sekali, dan untunglah besok adalahn ujian NEWT yang terakhir, kepalaku benar-benar ingin pecah, rasanya" Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang rekreasi asramanya, Gryffindor.

"aku setuju denganmu, Mate" ucap Ron mengiyakan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengambil posisi duduk di atas permadani dekat perapian. "kepalaku benar-benar pusing" sambung Ron lagi, Harry mengangguk. Hermione menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"bagaimana mungkin bisa pusing? belajar pun tidak, Ron. Hanya membuka buku dan membaca nya sebentar, tentu saja hal itu membuatmu terkejut saat melihat soal ujian, beruntung kalau kau mendapatkan nilai A!" kata Hermione sarkastis, Ron mendengus.

"aku kan hanya bingung saat di mata pelajaran Ramuan! Essay ku benar-benar hancur. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memotong tumbuhan _Flavias (Karangan Author)_ berduri yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Dan saat kita menjalani ujian praktek, alhasil tumbuhan sinting itu berjalan kesana-kemari karena yang kupotong adalah bagian kakinya dan kau tahu kan kalau kaki Flavias dipotong maka kaki nya akan tumbuh berkali-kali lipat? Aku sampai kewalahan menghadapinya. Untung ada Draco yang membantuku, sebenarnya tidak membantuku sih!" Ron memandang Hermione dan juga Harry yang terlihat sangat lelah, sudah berkali-kali menguap "dia hanya menghilangkan tumbuhan itu aku juga tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya, tapi tak apalah, sekali-kali aku ingin melihatnya memperlihatkan kemampuannya dalam kelas Ramuan" sepanjang malam itu Ron berceloteh panjang lebar dan bahkan tidak peduli saat Harry dan Hermione yang sudah menguap berkali-kali.

"aku mengantuk hoaammm—" sekali lagi Harry menguap dan berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan setengah tidur.

"aku belum selesai, Harry! Harry—kembalilah! eh? Kau juga, kenapa ingin pergi, Mione?" Ron menarik lengan Hermione yang berdiri dengan buku di tangan kanannya. "aku belum menceritakan bagaimana keadaan kuali Seamus saat pelajaran ramuan itu berlangsung" Ron memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk duduk.

"berhentilah Ron! Aku muak mendengarmu, aku mengantuk, Good Night!" Hermione menyentakkan tangannya dan membiarkan Ron terduduk sendirian di duang rekreasi asramanya itu.

"Mione, tunggu!" teriak Ron, Hermione berbalik memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"pelankan suaramu, Ron! Kau tentu tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi dari Profesor McGonagall kalau kau berteriak seperti itu. Moga saja tidak ada murid yang melap—" Ron menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya, Hermione, yang kini tersipu karena tatapan err—nafsu? Dari Ron.

"kau yang diam, Mione" Ron mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione dan mulai mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Tentu saja ia terinspirasi oleh Draco dan juga Harry yang kembali berciuman dihadapannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dihadapan teman-temannya.

**_oOo_**

"whoaaa—aku tidak menyangka, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam ku Outstanding! Bagaimana denganmu, Draco?" Harry menghampiri Draco yang masih membaca hasil ujiannya."tentu saja kau mendapatkan nilai O" Harry tersenyum

"tentu! Itu sudah pasti, love" Draco mengacak-ngacak rambut berantakan kekasihnya dan mendapatkan wajah cemberut dari Harry yang kini memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Draco gemas. "kau tentu tidak ingin aku menciummu di Aula Besar ini, Potter. Kau tentu sudah tau kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Jadi, jangan berusaha menggodaku" Draco mengusap pipi kanan Harry membuat pria berkacamata itu tersipu. Hey! Mereka berada di Aula Besar penuh dengan murid-murid dari asrama lain.

"sudah saatnya kita makan Draco," Harry melepaskan jemari Draco yang tadi membelai pipinya.

"aku makan di meja Slytherin saja" kata Draco sambil tersenyum

"ya sudah, aku duluan"kata Harry kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Gryffindor.

"Hallo Hermione, Hai Ron" Harry menepuk bahu Hermione dan juga Ron yang mulutnya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"kha—i … A—rry…" sapa Ron

"oh! Habiskan makanan di mulutmu dulu Ron"kata Hermione, Ron mengangguk dan menelan semua makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya..

"halo mate, mana Draco?" tanya Ron setelah menelan semua makanan yang ia makan.

"dia bilang, dia ingin makan di meja Slytherin, saja" kata Harry dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hermione.

"tumben?" ujar Ron singkat dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"kurasa pesta kelulusan tahun ini sangat meriah" kata Hermione, Harry mengangguk setuju dan sekali lagi menghirup jus labunya dan mencomot pie coklat kesukaannya.

"iyaakkkhh.. ku—asaa.. ju..gha… beg—ithuu" kembali mulut Ron kepenuhan makanan. Dan sekali lagi Hermione kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu, buku yang ia pegang ia pukulkan ke kepala Ron dan membuat pria berambut merah itu terkejut.

"beruntung yang aku pegang bukan sebuah kapak, Ron" kata Hermione sarkastis dan menaruh kembali bukunya.

"kau ini, kasar sekali…" ucap Ron setelah bersusah payah menelan semua makanan yang berada dimulutnya kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol karena buku 500halaman itu "kenapa aku mau saja berpacaran dengannya, kalau begitu" gumam Ron kepada dirinya sendiri, dan beruntung Hermione tidak mendengarnya atau ia kembali di pukul oleh kekasihnya. Mungkin, bukan buku 500halaman itu lagi, mungkin benar-benar kapak. Mudah saja mentransfigurasi-kan buku menjadi kapak, paling tidak itu menurut Hermione, pacarnya yang lebih menyukai buku dibanding dirinya. Ron mendengus.

"setelah kelulusan nanti,ku harap surat undangan Auror akan segera datang. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir kalau aku tidak mendapatkan undangan itu" kata Harry di sela-sela gigitan pie coklatnya.

"oh! Jangan berlagak bodoh Harry! Jangan lupakan bahwa kau pernah mengalahkan Voldemort. Mungkin undangan Auror tahun ini akan jatuh pertama kali di tanganmu. Mengingat Gawain Robards sangat meng-agungkanmu saat dia mengetahui bahwa kau mengalahkan penyihir idiot itu" Hermione mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat kekasihnya itu, tumben sekali dia sependapat denganku, batin Ron.

"jangan berlebihan Ron, saat itu hanya sebuah keajai—"

"sudah beberapa kali kau mengatakan itu mate, akui saja kenapa sih?" potong Ron yang lagi, mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari kekasihnya Hermione yang masih asyik dengan jus labunya. "berhenti menatapku dengan seperti itu, mione. Tentu kau tidak ingin aku mencongkel matamu keluar, kan?" kata Ron kesal, Harry terkikik pelan.

"dan kau juga berhenti mengoceh saat sedang makan, Ron"

"kau juga berhenti membaca saat sedang makan, mione"

"aku kan sedang belajar"

"hei! Ujian sudah lewat, dan kurasa kau tahu itu"

"memang! Bukan berarti itu membuatmu berhenti belajar kan?"

Harry memutar bola matanya, pasangan kekasih yang seperti musuh, batin Harry. Tapi Harry tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu saling mengisi satu sama lain. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah masa depannya yang sudah di depan matanya sendiri. Ia sudah memilih menjadi seorang Auror, bersama Draco dan juga Ron. Bulan depan ia akan menjalani pelatihan pertamanya jika ia mendapatkan undangan dari Kementrian Sihir di bagian Auror, tapi seperti yang di katakan Ron bahwa ia pasti mendapatkan undangan itu, paling tidak ia tidak usah khawatir lagi.

**_oOo_**

Entahlah! Bagaimana? Apakah bahasaku terlau berbelit-belit? Apakah pendeskripsi-an ku terlalu monoton?, lagi?...

Aku akan segera post Chapter 2 nya jika Reviews sudah mencapai 5 XD

Janji deh, Insya Allah qlo gak ada halangan aku update kilat.

Aku mungkin banyak kekurangan di FF ini.

Terutama bagian 'sok tahu' ku tentang Novel miss J.K Rowling, sehingga mungkin banyak hal-hal yang sangat berbeda dengan Novel itu. Maklum, aku baru membaca masing2 bukunya cuma 1 kali T.T *curcol*

Nah. Untuk memperbaiki FF ku yang akan datang, akan lebih baik kalau kalian tekan tombol Review XD

Mohon Bimbingannya.


	2. And Then? Gotcha!

**I GOT YOU, HARRY!**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling and this FF is mine**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

**Genre : Romance, Smut, Fluff, OOC, AU**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : It's Slash! Lemon, Lime! **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Lenght : Chapter 2 *END***

**(A/n Cedric Diggory belum meninggal, karena aku bingung pair yang cocok sama Harry siapa lagi selain Draco, dan aku nemu Cedric)**

**(A/n maaf Alurnya berantakan, maklum aku author yang imajinasinya dibawah standar. Nah maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya, cukup tekan tombol Review aja kok *maksa*)**

**RnR? Pleasee...**

**_oOo_**

**AND THEN? I GOT YOU!**

Tiga bulan sudah Harry menjalani profesi nya sebagai Auror bersama Ron dan juga Draco. Well—seperti yang dikatakan Ron, ia mendapatkan undangan dari ketua Auror Gawain Robards, lebih awal dari perkiraannya. Tidak mengejutkan mengingat bahwa ia pernah mengalahkan peminat sihir hitam dan juga gelaran pangeran kegelapan yang melekat kepadanya, Voldemort, pernah di kalahkan dengan remaja yang kini berusia 19 tahun itu.

Pekerjaan Auror yang semakin padat karena latihan disana-sini membuat hubungan Harry dan juga Draco sedikit renggang. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Cedrig Diggory yang berperan sebagai pelatih Harry di lapangan, membuat Draco semakin ragu akan hubungannya.

Pernah beberapa kali ia memperhatikan proses pelatihan Harry, tentu saja secara diam-diam, yang dilatih oleh seniornya di Hogwarts dulu, Cedrig. Si pria cantik Cedrig, dengan berani menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. Beruntung saat itu ia sedang lupa membawa tongkat Hawthorn-nya atau ia akan segera melayangkan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan Avada Kadavra ke pria yang sudah berani menyentuh kekasihnya.

Untuk meyakinkan apakah kekasihnya Harry, masih mencintainya atau tidak, Draco sudah mempunyai rencana yang akan menjawab semua kegalauannya, yang menyebabkan dirinya berkali-kali menyerukan mantra yang salah saat sedang latihan di lapangan. Contohnya saja sudah lebih dari tiga kali ia membakar tanaman-tanaman yang ada di lapangan tempat latihannya bersama Ron. Sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"huh! Melelahkan!" Harry mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di lapangan tempatnya berlatih bersama Cedrig sebagai pelatihnya.

"kau membawa banyak perkembangan, Harry. Kurasa satu bulan lagi kau sudah bisa ikut bersamaku untuk mengamankan area muggle, itu kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh berlatih" Cedrig menyusul Harry, dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Harry yang kini terlihat lelah. Harry menopang tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya yang menempel di permukaan lapangan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan mata terpejam. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Janggut Merlin! Dia berusaha menggodaku, Cedrig bergerak gelisah dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang juniornya yang sudah lama ia sukai itu. Tapi rupanya kurang sigap, karena sudah didahului oleh rival si Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

"Cedrig, aku ingin menghampiri Draco sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol banyak dengannya" pinta Harry sambil membereskan jubahnya dan membersihkan bagian bokongnya yang sempat kotor.

"well—itu sih hakmu Harry! Biar aku mengantarmu. Aku juga ingin melihat Draco latihan, moga saja kali ini dia tidak lagi membakar tanaman-tanaman di lapangan, kalau jubahnya sih tidak apa-apa" Cedrig berdiri dan menyusul Harry yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"hahaha, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Jika uncle Lucius mendengarnya pasti Uncle Lucius akan marah besar, karena anak tunggalnya menurunkan pamornya sebagai keluarga Malfoy" kata Harry sambil tertawa, Cedrig memandangnya.

"sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertawa seperti itu, Harry. Dan barusan kau tertawa karena Draco" senyum lebar terlukis di bibir Cedrig yang berusaha menggoda juniornya, pipi Harry bersemu merah. Mereka berjalan memasuki Kementrian Sihir di bagian Auror yang memang tersedia tempat latihan untuk calon Auror. Hanya beberapa meter saja tempat Draco latihan dan tempat Harry latihan, terpisah.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut dan tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Tenggorokan Harry tercekat, begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya, Draco sedang berciuman dengan perempuan yang sepertinya Astoria Grengrass dengan begitu intens-nya dan bahkan Ron berada di depannya sedang menyerukan mantra, membiarkan Draco, menghianatinya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Harry, Harry berbalik dan ia tahu tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Harry!" teriak Cedrig dan pemandangan di depannya menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Cedrig mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkan tepat di tubuh Draco yang masih mencium perempuan yang satu asrama dengannya itu.

Dengan satu jentikan tongkatnya, ia berhasil memisahkan Draco dan Astoria yang tadi berciuman. Ron yang melihatnya terkejut atas serangan Cedrig yang menyebabkan Draco terhempas dilantai lapangan dengan bunyi yang keras dan memilukan.

"Merlin! Cedrig apa yang kau lakukan?" Ron menghampiri Cedrig yang masih berdiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan amarahnya kepada Draco yang dengan seenaknya menusuk Harry dari belakang.

"teman macam apa kau? Oh! Dan kau masih bertanya apa yang kulakukan?" Cedrig mendengus "benar-benar Weasley sinting" umpatnya lagi. Ron mengernyit heran, ia tak pernah melihat Cedrig semarah ini.

"jangan-sembarangan-menghina-keluargaku- Diggory" pria berambut merah itu menunjuk dada Cedrig dan memberikan penekanan terhadap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Cedrig menepis jemari Ron yang sempat mengacung tepat didepan wajahnya.

"jangan menunjukku, Weasley!"

"dan apa maksudmu menyerang Draco?" tanya Ron yang kini berapi-rapi, wajahnya memerah seperti rambutnya. Ingin sekali dia memantrai pria yang menurutnya cantik itu dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, Cruciatus, tidak begitu buruk. Pria yang berani-beraninya menyentuh sahabatnya, Harry, yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"jangan bodoh Weasley, aku tahu kau tidak begitu pintar tapi bukan berarti kau tidak mengetahui bahwa—..."

"Stupefy"

"Expelliarmus" Ron terdorong kebelakang dan mengambil kembali tongkatnya, memandang garang ke arah Cedrig yang menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Petrificus Totalus" raung Ron

"Impedimenta" cahaya biru dan putih saling berpendar dan saat Cedrig menyerukan "Expelliarmus" keduanya terhempas kebelakang.

"kalian! Berhentilah saling menyerang seperti itu atau aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada Mr. Robards" raung Astoria yang langsung bangkit setelah membantu Draco untuk duduk kembali. "Cedrig, aku mengerti. Tentu saja aku mengerti kenapa kau marah, biar aku menjelaskan semuanya. Ini salahku, salahkan aku, jangan dia" Astoria menunjuk Draco yang tak sadarkan diri "Tentu kau ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan kuberitahukan kepadamu? dan berjanjilah tanpa memotong pembicaraanku nantinya" Cedrig mendengus mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

"bantu aku, Astoria" pinta Draco kepada wanita yang kini bekerja sebagai Asisten Khusus Menteri Sihir.

"itu tidak masuk akal Draco, aku tahu aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Tapi untuk hal seperti ini, aku tidak bisa" tolak Astoria dengan nada penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah! Kita tidak melakukannya secara sungguhan, kita hanya menipunya. Bantu aku, bantu aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia masih mencintaiku. Tentu kau tidak ingin membuat pria yang kau sukai ini kalut dan terus saja merusak tanaman dan juga fasilitas kementrian ini kan?" Draco memasang wajahnya yang memelas, Astoria mendengus kesal.

"kau ternyata masih terlalu PD, tapi baiklah. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika Harry menyerukan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan kepadamu, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku yang terkena kutukannya, deal?"Astoria mengangkat tangannya untuk menyalami Draco pertanda bahwa ia meminta persetujuan Draco. Draco memutar bola matanya,

"peraturan macam apa itu. Tapi baiklah!" Draco menyambut tangan Astoria, menyalami dan menyentaknya sekali.

"tidak sungguhan?"

"yeah—aku bahkan tidak tertarik dengan bibirmu" ucap Draco sarkasme, membuat wanita di depannya memukul kepalanya dan mengacak rambut blondenya yang selalu terlihat rapi. Draco mengaduh pelan, "sopan sekali, Grengrass!"

"Astoria, Malfoy"

"Cihh—baiklah! Karena kau sudah setuju, sekarang ikutlah denganku" Draco menggenggam lengan wanita itu dan memaksa untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Kedua remaja itu menuju lapangan tempat dimana Draco dan juga Ron berlatih untuk menjadi calon Auror.

"bodoh! benar-benar bodoh Draco. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui bahwa Harry akan kesin?, dan kau tidak menyuruhku untuk mengambil posisi seperti err—berciuman kan? Menunggu sampai kekasihmu itu datang? Kepalaku bisa pegal kalau benar begitu" Astoria menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang tersedia di lapangan yang sangat luas.

" jangan meremehkan kemampuan seorang Malfoy, Grengrass" kalimat Draco menjawab semua pertanyaan Astoria yang masih saja bersungut-sungut.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menyetujui rencana Draco yang tidak masuk akal itu, tidak aneh jika Harry akan melontarkan kutukan Cruciatus kepadanya dan juga Draco, nantinya.

Dengan sekali jentikan tongkat Hawthorn miliknya, cahaya hijau berpendar di dalam lapangan yang terlihat seperti hutan dan beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dan terdengarnya langkah kaki yang lumayan keras, menggema di dalam lapangan tempat dimana Draco dan Ron berlatih.

"dengan begini, kita bisa mendengar suara Harry jika ia kesini" kata Draco kalem sambil menyeringai, Astoria mendengus. "Ron, sekarang aku memintamu untuk berpura-pura latihan. Moga Mr. Robards tidak mengetahui bahwa kita sedang bermain-main" pinta Draco kepada Ron yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"baiklah, Draco. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengacaukan pohon-pohon yang ada disini" kata Ron dengan nada nya yang sarkastis dan akhirnya mengambil posisi seolah-olah ia sedang latihan menghadapi para pengacau yang berada di Hogsmeade.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, menggema di dalan ruangan itu. Tentu saja yang mendengar hanya mereka bertiga, dibawah naungan cahaya hijau yang tidak terlihat jika tampak dari luar.

"hahaha, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Jika uncle Lucius mendengarnya pasti Uncle Lucius akan marah besar, karena anak tunggalnya itu menurunkan pamornya sebagai keluarga Malfoy"

"itu suara Harry! Dan dia sedang membicarakanku" kata Draco, hatinya sedikit lega karena suara kekasihnya sangat terbaca bahwa ia sangat merindukannya. Astoria mengangguk setuju begitu juga Ron yang kini sempurna dengan posisinya itu.

"sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertawa seperti itu, Harry. Dan barusan kau tertawa karena Draco"

"dan itu suara si Idiot Cedrig, lebih baik sekarang kita mengambil posisi, Astoria" kata Draco dan menarik pipi Astoria membawa bibirnya mendekat dengan bibir perempuan yang kini memejamkan matanya itu, mereka tidak sedang berciuman sungguhan, tentu saja.

"Brengsek!"

"itu suara Harry!" bisik Astoria, membelalakkan matanya.

Ia menyukai posisinya yang seperti ini. Ia menyukai Draco berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bergerak sedikit saja, ia bisa menyentuh bibir pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Tapi, satu sisi ia tidak ingin membuat Harry membencinya. Pemuda bermata indah itu terlalu baik, terlalu sayang untuk disakiti. Perdebatan batin Astoria membuat dirinya menyadari, bahwa kesempatan yang seperti ini terlalu langka, terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan begitu saja.

Astoria menangkup pipi Draco, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu, melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian, terasa manis dan lembut. Ada sedikit perlawanan dari pria yang ia cium itu, terbesit di pikirannya bahwa ia wanita yang jahat, merebut kekasih orang. Saat hendak melepaskan ciumannya itu karena Draco semakin memberikan sinyal penolakan, sedetik kemudian mereka terhempas dan sekilas ia melihat Draco terbentur di permukaan lantai yang kasar itu.

"Draco!" teriak Astoria, berusaha membangkitkan dirinya karena serangan mendadak yang ia tahu berasal dari Cedrig yang berdiri kurang lebih 15meter darinya. Astoria mengambil tongkatnya dan sekali jentikan tongkat cahaya hijau itu menghilang dan suara-suara yang tidak jelas itu memudar. Kembali ia memandang Draco, dan membantunya beridiri. Draco pingsan. Ia bisa mendengar Ron dan juga Cedrig saling melontarkan mantra satu sama lain, dan hal itu membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ennervate" bisiknya pelan, dan sebentar lagi Draco akan bangun lima menit, paling tidak. Setelah menyerukan mantra untuk menyadarkan orang pingsan, Astoria berteriak dan memandang garang kepada Ron dan juga Cedrig.

"kalian! Berhentilah saling menyerang seperti itu atau aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada Mr. Robards"

**.**

**.**

"aku minta maaf kepadamu Draco. Kau tahu aku khilaf" isak Astoria di sela-sela tangisnya.

"kau tidak khilaf Grengrass—tapi kau benar-benar menginginkanku" kata Draco bermaksud untuk menggoda wanita itu "Dan... Yeahh. Kurasa kau harus lebih berlatih lagi. Cara berciumanmu err—benar-benar buruk, kalau kau mau tahu"Draco terkikik pelan. Astoria mendengus kesal dengan tatapan membunuh kepada Draco. "Oh! Pipimu memerah"Draco mencolek pipi Astoria yang kini benar-benar merah, merah padam.

"Hentikan, Pirang!"Astoria menepis jemari Draco yang masih berusaha menggodanya.

"baiklah Cedrig, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Dan aku beruntung kau tidak mengutukku menjadi tikus, sekarang aku ingin mencari Harry" Draco bangkit dengan sedikit terseok, sepertinya sendi di pahanya sedikit tergeser saar terhempas tadi.

"Draco!" panggil Cedrig, Draco menoleh "kalau kau bosan dengannya, aku dengan senang hati mengambilnya darimu" kata Cedrig kalem sambil tersenyum. Draco mendengus dan membuang muka, menjauhkan tatapan menggoda dari mata seorang Cedrig Diggory.

"berhenti bermimpi, Mr. Diggory. Maaf kan aku karena kau harus kecewa" ucap Draco sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tahu Cedrig dan juga Ron berusaha menghibur Astoria yang masih terisak karena merasa bersalah kepada Harry.

Saat sedang berjalan masih dengan terseok, Draco berpapasan dengan Hermione yang menenteng wadah yang ia yakini sebagai makan siang untuknya dan juga Ron.

"aku tidak menemukan Harry dan juga Cedrig. Kau melihatnya? Dan kenapa kau berjalan terseok seperti itu, Draco? Kau baik-baik saja? Dan mau kemana Draco? Aku membawanmu makan siang" Hermione memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan yang ia tak tahu pertanyaan mana yang harus dijawabnya dulu. Draco memutar bola matanya. "itu Cedrig bukan? Dan kenapa ada Astoria disana?" sekali lagi Draco memutar bola matanya. "jawab pertanyaanku, Draco!" Hermione memandang Draco, kesal.

"lihat saja sendiri, dan jangan mengutukku setelah kau mengetahui semuanya. Aku ingin mencari Harry dulu" Draco menepuk pundak Hermione dan melewatinya, ia sempat melihat bahwa Hermione mendengus. Sekarang yang ia pertanyakan adalah, kemana kekasih yang sudah merebut dan membuat hidupnya penuh warna itu?...

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam ia mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Tak juga ia dapatkan. Ia sudah menyusuri Malfoy Manor dan bukannya mendapat info dari kedua orang tuanya, ia malah mendapatkan omelan panjang dari ibunya ,Narcissa, yang mengancam akan membotak kepalanya jika Harry kenapa-napa. Itu tidak seberapa, ayahnya, Lucius, bahkan mengancamnya akan memaksanya memakai pakaian yang full color, benar-benar gila, pikirnya.

Grimmauld Palace nomor 12 juga sudah ia telusuri dan ia harus bersabar menghadapi peri rumah yang bernama Kreacher yang menggerutu selama ia berada disana. Telinganya sudah panas, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Harry, satu tempat yang mungkin Harry berada disana. Draco kembali kerumahnya, Malfoy Manor.

"kau sudah menemukan Harry, son?" tanya Narcissa yang melihat anaknya kembali, Draco menggeleng. "oh! Kau ingin aku benar-benar membotakmu, Draco?" Narcissa berdiri dan memandang Draco dengan tatapan membunuh. Draco menghela nafas panjang, dan membuka mulutnya.

"C'mon mom! Jika kau kembali mengomel, gendang telingaku akan benar-benar pecah"ucap Draco tidak sabar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Narcissa yang masih saja berteriak menyerukan namanya.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan merapalkan mantra untuk pintunya. Draco berjalan menuju lemarinya, dan membuka lacinya. Jemari pucat Draco mengambil benda kecil yang berhiaskan kain beludru yang berwarna emas, mewah sekali. Draco memandangnya sebentar tanpa membukanya. Karena malam tadi ia sudah puas untuk memandang isinya. Benda yang ia tunggu selama 3bulan karena berasal dari buatan Muggle, tentu saja dengan bantuan Hermione.

Draco memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jubah Aurornya, dan berjalan menuju pintu setelah menghilangkan mantra pelindung dipintunya. Dibawah ia melihat ibunya ,Narcissa, sedang mengobrol ringan bersama ayahnya yang ia tak tahu sejak kapan berada disitu.

"sekarang kau mau kemana, Draco?" tanya Narcissa sedikit melunak, heran, melihat anak tunggalnya itu berjalan menuju perapian.

"mencari Hary, mom" kata Draco cuek sambil mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan memasuki perapian karena ia tahu bahwa tempat yang ia tuju tidak akan bisa di tempuh dengan Apparate.

**.**

**.**

Cahaya hijau berpendar di perapian milik kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Severus Snape, dan muncullah sosok Draco. Draco menjauh dari perapian itu dan membersihkan jubahnya yang penuh debu.

"Draco!" Snape bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Draco dengan tatapan nya yang membunuh dan tajam, membuat Draco mendelik.

"Snape apa Harry bera—"

"apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya, Malfoy?" tanya Severus dan mencengkram kerah jubah Draco, yang langsung terkejut karena ulah ayah baptisnya yang tiba-tiba mencengkram jubahnya.

"a…aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Severus" tutur Draco dengan gemetar. Ia tak pernah melihat Potion Master itu semarah ini kepadanya. Severus melepaskan kerah jubah Draco.

"dia berada di kamarnya. Dan segera hampiri dia, aku benar-benar pusing saat ia datang dengan matanya yang sembab" Draco terkejut mendengar hal itu, tapi di dalam hatinya berjingkrak, senang dan bahagia. Rencananya berhasil dan Harry masih mencintainya. Hubungannya dengan Cedrig hanya sebagai guru dan murid, tidak lebih. Draco tersenyum "sudah gila, Draco? Anakku menangis kenapa kau tersenyum sinting seperti itu? Kuharap seseorang tidak memberimu mantra Imperio?" ada nada sindirian dalam setiap kata-kata yang di keluarkan Kepala Sekolah itu yang memandang aneh kepada Draco.

"tidak apa-apa profesor. Sekarang izinkan aku menengok Harry, atau ruanganmu akan segera banjir karena air matanya!" tanpa basa-basi Draco segera berlari dengan tawa kecilnya sebelum Potion Master sekaligus guru Ramuan itu kembali mengancamnya dan memberikan kutukan Cruciatus kepadanya hingga membuatnya benar-benar gila. Severus menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Mudah saja membuka pintu kamar Harry yang berlokasi di lantai atas ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Terlebih yang melakukannya adalah Draco Malfoy. Tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya yang sudah berada di tingkat atas.

Dengan sekali jentikan tongkat Hawthorn miliknya, pintu kamar Harry terbuka tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Draco melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Harry dan juga memasang mantra pelindung di pintu itu yang tidak akan bisa dibuka oleh siapapun tanpa seizinnya.

Draco tersenyum, kekasihnya tertidur. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Harry-nya yang tertidur dengan pulasnya seperti ini. Draco mendekat, menghampiri kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan posisi yang disukainya, telentang.

Sejenak Draco menyadari bahwa ia beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih yang seperti Harry, sangat pengertian. Entah bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ke Harry tentang rencana nya yang ternyata berhasil itu, well—tidak dengan insiden ke-khilafan Astoria yang benar-benar menciumnya.

Draco menyingkirkan rambut hitam berantakan Harry yang mengganggu di dahinya, dan terlihatlah bekas luka Harry yang berbentuk sambaran kilat. Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke bekas luka sialan itu, mengecupnya pelan. Takut membuat kekasihnya terbangun Draco melepaskan bibirnya, dan kembali ia tergoda dengan bibir Harry yang sedikit terbuka mendorong Draco untuk mengecup bibir itu juga. Saat Harry mengerang, Draco melepaskan bibirnya dan mendapati Harry yang sudah terbangun dan memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Harry mendesis, memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Draco yang mampu membiusnya karena tatapan bola mata abu-abu itu.

"good afternoon, Love" Draco menyapa memecahkan kesunyian yang mengganggunya.

"…."

"kau marah ya? Maafkan aku, Harry. Sungguh! Aku tambah gemas melihatmu saat kau cemburu seperti itu" kata Draco lagi, Harry berpaling dan kembali menatap Draco dengan tatapannya yang selalu membuat Draco was-was karena sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu akan meledakkan emosinya, lebih baik seperti itu.

"…." Kembali Harry terdiam, hanya menatap bola mata Draco yang memelas. Draco menyusuri pipi Harry,

"maafkan aku, Love" Harry menepis tangan Draco dan memposisikan dirinya dengan posisi duduk, tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco yang juga menatapnya.

"kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Harry, ada nada sarkastis di kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Draco mengangguk.

"membuatku memastikan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, love" kata Draco kalem sambil mengambil posisi di samping Harry. Harry menggeser menjauh.

"pernyataan yang bodoh!" kata Harry tak kalah sadisnya, Draco tersenyum.

"aku tak bisa berbohong love, kilau emeraldmu semakin indah saat kau sedang marah seperti ini" Draco memperlihatkan senyumnya, Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Draco yang berusaha menggodanya. "kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Draco. Tak bisa Harry pungkiri, ada nada menyesal dan tulus di setiap kata yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu. Kembali Harry memandang Draco.

"Kauu—" Harry mengambil posisi berdiri sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Draco "AKU TAK MEGERTI JALAN PIKIRANMU MALFOY!" Draco tersentak, kekasihnya benar-benar marah saat ini. "SEHARUSNYA SEJAK DARI AWAL KITA TIDAK BERSAMA, KARENA AKU TAHU HUBUNGAN YANG SEPERTI INI TIDAK AKAN BISA BERTAHAN. APA MAKSUDMU MENCIUM PEREMPUAN BRENGSEK ITU? SEHARUSNYA AKU MENYADARI BAHWA AKU HANYA HARRY POTTER, PRIA YANG SEDANG JATUH CINTA DENGAN DRACO MALFOY! PRIA YANG TAK TAHU DIRI, YANG MENJEBLOSKANMU KE JALAN YANG TIDAK BEN—" Draco menarik lengan kekasihnya yang meledakkan emosinya itu. Meraih sisi wajahnya. Melepaskan kacamata kekasihnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dan juga bibir kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak dijamahnya. Harry berontak, tentu saja kekuatan Draco lebih kuat dan akhirnya membuat Harry pasrah. Draco semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menggigit bibir bawah dan bibir atas Harry secara bergantian bermaksud untuk menjelajahi isi di dalam bibir yang dikecupnya itu.

Saat Harry mengerang tak melewatkan kesempatan emas itu, Draco memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi isi mulut kekasihnya. Draco memindahkan jemarinya dan menempatkannya di pinggang ramping Harry. Memeluknya sehingga tak ada jarak antara keduanya.

Entah bagaimana, pasangan itu kini berada di atas kasur milik Harry dengan Draco yang berada di atasnya.

Pasokan oksigen menipis, membuat Harry menaruh kedua tangannya di kemeja Draco dengan sedikit dorongan, dengan setengah hati Draco melepaskannya. Draco menatap kedua bola mata Emerald didepannya. Pemilik bola mata yang sangat ia sukai itu tengah memandangnya dengan ekspressi bingung.

"maafkan aku, love" kata Draco lagi dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal. Tak ada respon dari kekasihnya, Draco membawa bibirnya keleher jenjang Harry. Membuat pria itu mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Draco terasa terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"enghhh…..D—draco" Draco menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali menatap kekasihnya, "jelaskan semuanya" pinta Harry yang disambut anggukan Draco dengan senyum yang langsung mengembang di bibirnya, membuat Harry salah tingkah.

Mengambil posisi di samping Harry sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, Draco mulai menjelaskan rencana-rencananya dan juga kecemburuannya terhadap Cedrig yang membuat Harry tak berhenti tertawa.

"begitukah Pangeran Es kita kalau sedang cemburu? Hahaha" Merasa direndahkan sebagai seorang Malfoy, lagi-lagi Draco membawa bibirnya bertemu di bibir Harry. Melumatnya dengan intens dan buas. Saat jemari Harry menyentuh dadanya yang bidang Draco melepaskan ciumannya.

"masih mau menertawaiku?" tanya Draco dengan senyumnya yang menggoda, Harry menggeleng. "lebih baik seperti itu, atau aku akan segera memakanmu sekarang juga" seketika Harry merinding dengan penuturan kekasihnya itu. Draco menyeringai membuat Harry mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"kau ingin aku memakanmu?" tanya Draco berusaha menggoda kekasihnya. Pembuluh darah Harry mengalir di pipinya membentuk sebuah rona merah yang Draco suka. Harry membuang tatapannya dari mata kelabu Draco yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat pipinya semakin bersemu merah.

"katakan ya, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, Harry" kata Draco sambil menangkup sisi wajah Harry dan menatap Emerald yang kini menatapnya. Bibir Draco beranjak mencium kening Harry, kemudian hidung, dan pipi Harry yang merona tak luput dari bibirnya yang masih haus sentuhan kulit-lembut kekasihnya yang kini matanya terpejam dan menggumamkan desahannya dengan nada yang membuat Draco ingin menuntut lebih.

Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Harry memberikan tanda Kau-Milikku dileher putih mulus itu.

Desahan Harry membuat Draco belingsatan, dan ia semakin ganas mencium kekasihnya yang menggeliat kenikmatan dan geli. Jemari Draco mulai menari-nari di kancing kemeja yang dipakai Harry membukanya dengan cepat hingga tersisa kancing terakhir.

Tanpa izin, bibir Draco kini melumat titik sensitif di bagian dada Harry yang membuatnya sedari tadi tergoda untuk merasakannya, untuk pertama kalinya selama dia menjadi pasangan dengan Pahlawan-Dunia-Sihir itu.

Desahan Harry semakin menggema di dalam ruang kamar yang cukup luas, membuat Draco tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kembali bibirnya menuju bibir Harry yang sedikit terbuka dan menciumnya dengan ciumannya yang lembut dengan isyarat

Tenanglah. Semuanya. Baik-baik. Saja. Severus. Tak. Akan. Mendegarmu…. Harry mengangguk di sela-sela ciumannya. Merasa bahwa Harry sudah tenang, Draco menurunkan bibirnya ke perut Harry yang padat. Membayangkan bahwa jika Harry bisa err—hamil? Draco tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya.

Saat jemari lentiknya ingin membuka penutup tubuh Harry yang terakhir, Draco sadar. Ia tahu betul, Harry tidak menginginkan ini sebelum mereka menikah. Harry hanya ingin membuatnya senang, Harry tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa sehingga Harry menerima semua sentuhan-sentuhan nya.

Draco terperanjat, menghentikan aktvitasnya dan menatap kekasihnya yang memejamkan kilau emeraldnya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Harry. Ia tidak ingin mengingkar janjinya.

Bagaimana jika Harry merasa bahwa Ia mencintai Harry karena hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya? Karena nafsu? Tidak! Dia mencintai Harry karena ia benar-benar menyukai pemuda berkacamata itu, karena hatinya, karena ia nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Mata kelabu Draco menatap tubuh kekasihnya, sebentar lagi Harry menjadi miliknya.

Selama ini dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa hausnya terhadap tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat menggoda iman itu. Ini yang dia inginkan, menjadikan Harry sebagai miliknya.

Lama berdebat dengan batinnya, akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Bibir Draco kembali melumat titik sensitif di dada Harry, melumatnya, dan membuat pemiliknya kembali mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Draco kehilangan akal sehatnya. Jemari-jemarinya membuka kancing celana Harry, dengan tergesa, tak sabar lagi.

"enghhh—D….Dracoo" kekasihnya belingsatan. Dan saat itu Draco menyadari, bahwa ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini, dia egois. Draco mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari Harry. Membuang tatapannya dari tubuh Harry yang sudah polos. Sebelum ia kembali menyerang kekasihnya.

"pakai bajumu, Harry. Kita keluar dari sini" Harry memandang Draco yang kini berdiri di depan lemari kecil dengan lampu tidur di atasnya sedang memunggunginya, Harry menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Draco tidak menginginkannya.

"kau tidak menginginkanku, kau tidak ingin menjadikanku sebagai milikmu, aku tidak menarik" Harry kehilangan kilau emeraldnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, mudah untuk ditebak. Kemudian pria bermata indah itu kembali memakai celananya yang sudah dibuka Draco. Tubuhnya tidak menarik.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya, menghampiri kekasihnya, membawa Harry untuk menatap mata kelabu miliknya. Draco menangkupkan jemarinya di sisi wajah Harry, menatap Harry dengan tatapan lembut bukan seorang Malfoy, maafkan anakmu Lucius!

"aku jauh lebih menginginkanmu dari pada kau menginginkanku, Love. Aku berusaha menahannya sebelum membuatmu kecewa. Kau tak tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, kau terlalu indah untukku." Kalimat tanpa konsep sebelum diucapkan itu mengalir begitu saja di bibir Draco "aku tidak ingin egois, mementingkan diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingin Harry, sekali lagi, kau terlalu indah di mataku" kata Draco lagi. Tanpa diundang, kristal-bening di mata Harry mengalir, Harry menggeleng.

"aku menginginkanmu, Draco. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu, maafkan aku" Draco mengangguk.

"ya! Kau harus minta maaf. Kau salah! Membuat dirimu terlalu menggoda di mataku, sehingga membuatku lepas kendali dibeberapa kesempatan" kata Draco dengan nadanya yang sedikit menggoda. Membuat rona di pipi Harry yang putih transparan berwarna merah.

Draco menidurkan Harry, dan saat ingin mengambil posisi di samping Harry, jemari lentik Harry mencengkram lengannya, sehingga Draco masih berada di atas Harry. Draco mengerutkan keningnya, meminta penjelasan kepada kekasihnya.

"jadikan aku milikmu, Draco. Kumohon" kilau emerald itu berharap dengan sangat. Yakinkan Draco, bahwa ia tidak sedang tuli. Pendengarannya masih normal. Ia masih bisa mendengar deru nafas Harry yang masih sedikit memburu. "please" pinta Harry lagi.

"itu tidak perlu Harry, aku tak apa. Sungguh! Sekarang kita turun sebelum Severus curiga dengan apa yang kita lakukan disini" saat Draco ingin beranjak dari atas tubuh Harry, jemari Harry di lengannya semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"please..?" pinta Harry lagi. Kilau emerald itu memohon, menuntut.

Merlin! Apa yang terjadi dengan Harry? Kurasa aku tak menggumamkan mantra apapun sebelum aku menyentuhnya, Imperio apalagi. "Draco? Please!" Harry menggenggam lengan Draco semakin erat. Hati kecil Draco memang ingin menginginkan pemuda yang ada di bawahnya ini, ralat! Hati besarnya menginginkan Harry, sangat.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa izin, Harry menarik tengkuk Draco dan membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Draco. Harry melumatnya ganas, menuntut, meminta lebih.

Bibir Draco membuat seulas senyum tersembunyi di sela-sela ciuman Harry yang semakin membuatnya, blingsatan. Biarkan dia memimpin permainan ini, batinnya.

Harry memeluk pinggang Draco, dan membalikkan badannya bersama Draco, sehingga ia berada di atas, melumat ganas bibir Draco. Puas dengan bibir, Harry melepaskan ciumannya dan membawa jemarinya ke kancing jubah milik Draco. Memang dari awal Draco tidak membuka pakaiannya sama sekali.

"pelan, Love. Akan lebih terasa jika kau pelan" kata Draco, Harry mengangguk. Kembali membuka kancing jubah Draco yang tinggal kancing terakhir. Membukanya kemudian membuang helaian kain itu disembarangan tempat. Draco tersenyum, jail.

"aku tak akan kemana-mana Harry, kau rupanya sudah tidak sabar ya?" Draco mengenggam jemari Harry dan menatap emerald yang disukainya, pipi Harry kembali on. "jangan melakukannya jika kau terpaksa, love" kata Draco, Harry menggeleng.

"aku menginnginkamu, sungguh!" kata Harry sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"sungguh?"

"kau tahu betul jika aku sedang berbo—mmpphh" Draco mencium bibir Harry, dengan ganas. Ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi. Kekashinya menggodanya terlalu lama. Draco membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kembali ia berada di atas Harry, memimpin permainan yang sudah ditunggunya sejak lama.

Puas dengan bibir, jemarinya mulai menari-nari di atas kancing celana Harry yang sedari tadi tertunda untuk terbuka. Draco tertegun. Kekasihnya kini polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang manis, putih dan mulus terekspos di depan mata Draco yang tadi membelalak saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang polos, pertama kali.

Puas memandang tubuh indah itu, dan ia tidak ingin berjanji untuk tidak terpesona lagi. Kini giliran Harry yang membukakan celana miliknya, hingga ia juga polos. Lama saling memandang, Draco kembali mempermainkan bibirnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry lagi. Melumatnya dengan lembut, mengisyaratkan bahwa permainannya-sudah-dimulai-Potter. Foreplay-nya akan benar-benar panjang, ucapnya dalam hati.

Draco mengecup mulai dari bagian dada, perut, hingga kejantanan Harry yang sedari tadi 'on' tak luput dari lumatannya yang ganas tapi penuh cinta itu.

"eughh—D...Draco—please" Harry menggeliat, menuntut lebih. Draco tersenyum, dan menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan terpaksa. Pria bermata kelabu itu menatap kekasihnya yang masih terengah.

"akan terasa sakit love, aku tidak ber—"

"please, Draco" pinta Harry lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali kekasihnya meminta dengan tatapan seperti itu yang membuat Draco selalu, bimbang.

"aku tidak berani menyakitimu, Harry" kata Draco meyakinkan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sangat menginginkan Harry, menjadikan Harry miliknya, seutuhnya. Satu sisi ia tidak ingin kekasih yang sudah mengalihkan dunianya itu sakit, karena ulahnya.

"Please? Kumohon" Harry memandang Draco, tatapanya menuntup jawaban 'iya'. Draco mengangguk.

Draco mulai memposisikan dirinya, mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuknya dan Harry. Harry meringis, sakitnya jauh lebih sakit daripada kutukan Avada Kadavra Pangeran Kegelapan saat penyihir sinting tak berhidung itu merapalkan mantra Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan untuknya, di hutan terlarang.

Satu hentakan, kembali Harry meringis. Sungguh, ia memilih untuk di beri kutukan Cruciatus jika seperti ini, sakit sekali. Setetes air mata membasahi pipi pemuda berkacamata itu, ia memilih untuk mati saja.

Ekspressi Harry membuat Drraco merasa bersalah.

"aku menyakitimu love" ucap Draco dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit meringis. Harry menggeleng "lanjut…khann enghh—" kata Harry dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Sekali hentakan lagi, kata Draco dalam hati, dan saat satu hentakan itu tepat di sasarannya, Harry mengerang, kali ini suaranya benar-benar pilu di telinga Draco. Jika bukan karena Draco yang melakukan semua ini, Harry memilih untuk mati! sakit! matanya sampai terpejam menahan sakit yang luar biasa itu.

Draco membiarkan dirinya untuk terbiasa di dalam Harry. Beruntunglah sakit itu cepat teralihkan karena perhatian kekasihnya.

"Look at me, Harry" kata Draco, Harry membuka kelopak matanya dengan sedikit meringis. Emerald itu masih dipenuhi air mata.

Kini buaian-buaian Draco membuat Harry tidak begitu peduli dengan salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang berteriak meminta pertolongan, sakitnya teralihkan, meskipun sakit itu masih tetap ada, tetap sama, sakit sekali.

Draco mengambil posisi untuk mencium kekasihnya yang kini menangis. Kecupannya lembut di bibir Harry, asin, bercampur dengan air mata Harry, air mata cinta, koreksinya.

"trust me, Love" kata Draco, Harry mengangguk sambil menatap kelabu di depannya dengan tatapannya yang memberikan isyarat, lanjutkan. Draco mulai mengggerakkan pinggulnya, dan sesekali mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya itu. Erangan Harry mulai menggema di dalam ruangan itu, erangannya yang menahan sakit. Sesekali menyebut nama Draco, berharap bahwa Draco benar-benar menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Begitu pula Draco, beberapa kali menyanyikan nama kekasihnya dalam hentakan-hentakannya yang membuat Harry seperti berada di dalam surga, kali ini surga dunia meskipun terbayar dengan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"aku memilikimu…. Ehmmm—Love" kata Draco sambil tersenyum, menatap kekasihnya yang kini tersenyum dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa itu.

"I'm eunghhh—Your's. You are Mine nhhhh—,Draco" Draco mengangguk, kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry yang kini membengkak. Mengecupnya dengan lembut, dan sesekali mengecup leher Harry dan memberikan tanda. Semuanya tentu saja berubah, kini tanda dileher putih itu 'Kau-Sudah-Menjadi-Milikku.'

Lama bergumul di atas kasur yang terasa panas karena gerakan pasangan yang semakin eksotis itu bersama dengan keluarnya buih-buih keringat, Draco mulai merasakan klimaksnya. Bahwa sebentar lagi sari cinta miliknya akan berkelana didalam tubuh Harry. Ia tersenyum.

Harry juga mulai memperlihatkan ekspressinya bahwa ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Lama menunggu momen itu, akhirnya Draco tak kuat lagi hingga otot-otot di tubuhnya menegang, meneriakkan nama Harry seiring dengan keluarnya sari cinta yang langsung menuju dan siap di dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Harry menyusul. Suaranya yang terengah dan memburu, terdengar sexy saat ia meneriakkan nama kekasihnya, Draco, untuk meyakinkan bahwa Dracolah miliknya saat ini, kemudian, dan seterusnya. Tanpa melepaskan dirinya yang masih berada di dalam Harry, Draco membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Harry yang sudah membengkak, mengecupnya pelan, lembut, dan penuh cinta. "thanks's, Love" kata Draco di depan bibir Harry, Harry mengangguk

"You are the best, Harry"

"Same as you, Draco"Draco tersenyum di depan bibir Harry.

"My Love"bisik Draco dan membawa bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Draco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau terlalu lama tidur, Love" kata Draco dengan memperlihatkan seringainya yang sangat khas saat mata Harry terbuka. Draco membawa bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Harry singkat, dan melepaskannya sebelum ia menuntut lebih.

Harry menggeliat, rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya tak juga hilang, benar-benar sakit dan menyiksa, tapi tak apa. Sakit ini lain, sakit ini sakit yang dihasilkan oleh Draco dan juga dirinya sendiri, jika boleh ia bahkan ingin lagi. Draco menyeringai.

"jam berapa sekarang, Draco?" Tanya Harry, dengan suara serak. Draco tersenyum, lagi. Senyuman yang hanya ditujukan untuk kekasihnya.

"jam Sembilan malam, love" kata Draco kalem, memandang kekasihnya masih dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"oh!" sahut Harry singkat. Harry ingin beranjak dari posisinya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat jemari Draco menahan dadanya yang telanjang di balik selimut. Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di salah satu jemarinya, tapi ia tak menggubrisnya, terlau terlena dengan tatapan Draco.

"aku belum puas memandangmu, Harry" Draco mengusap pipi Harry, pelan dan lembut, mengecupnya dan kembali menatap emerald yang kini tersipu itu. "biarkan seperti ini dulu" lanjut Draco.

"T..ttapi aku ingin membersihkan tub—"

"tidak usah, kau sudah cukup harum buatku"

"aku merasa lengket, Draco!"

"menyenanangkan bukan?" Draco menyeringai

"apa maksudmu?"

"yang baru saja kita lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum kau tertidur dengan posisi kau menciumku" Draco tersenyum, kali ini ia tersenyum jail. "kau sangat hebat, love. Benar-benar tak apa jika kau minta err—tambah lagi" pipi Harry kembali merona, dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Draco, yang sesaat saja bisa membuatnya merinding.

"aku masih terlalu capek untuk itu lagi, Draco" gumam Harry, dan tentu saja masih terdengar di pendengaran Draco.

"tak apa, Love. Kau baru pertama kali melakukannya, begitu juga denganku. Sayangnya aku tidak begitu lelah. Dua ronde lagi pun aku tak apa" Draco memperdalam tatapan kelabunya di emerald itu sambil tersenyum jail, lagi. "ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu" kata Draco, berusaha mengundang rasa penasaran kekasihnya yang masih berada di sampingnya itu.

"jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Draco!"

"kau ingin menjadi menjadi milikku selamanya, kan?" Tanya Draco

"pertanyaan bodoh!"

"ya atau tidak, Harry?"

Harry memutar bola matanya "sangat. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, kau tahu itu Draco"

"kalau begitu, angkat tangan Kirimu" pinta Draco, sambil tersenyum. Menuruti intruksi kekasihnya, Harry mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedari tersembunyi di bawah selimut dan memperlihatkannya ke Draco, sebuah cincin berwarna emas dengan ukiran yang sangat klasik dan bertahtahkan batu safir berbentuk lambang keluarga Malfoy melingkar di jari manisnya. Harry terperanjat.

"will you marry me, Harry? Love?" Draco mengambil posisi di atas tubuh Harry, dan menindihnya. Kilau emerald itu, berkaca-kaca.

"ini sebenarnya, tidak perlu Draco. A…aku …. Aku tidak tahu ingin berkata apa" Harry masih menatap cincin indah itu, dan kembali tertegun saat Draco juga memakai cincin yang sama di jemari manis tangan kirinya.

"Will you marry me, Harry James Potter, Love?" Tanya Draco lagi. Menuntut. Tanpa basa-basi Harry menarik tengkuk Draco dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke dalam ciumannya yang lembut.

Lama bergumul dengan bibir tipis kekasihnya, Harry merasa pasokan oksigennya berkurang. Harry melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap kilau kelabu di depannya."Yes! I will Draco, I will" Draco tersenyum, membawa bibirnya mengecup pipi Harry dengan lembut. "thank's love". "sekarang berbajulah, aku akan segera membawamu ke Manor dan memberitahukan berita ini ke Mom dan juga Dad"

"well kalau begitu, beranjaklah dari atasku Draco, aku tak bisa bangun kalau kau masih menindihku" keduanya pun tertawa.

Dan? Sebenarnya tanpa mereka sadari sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam legam sejak tadi mengintip dengan menggunakan mantra pengintip. Jangan berfikir bahwa kemampuan kepala sekolah harus berada di bawah standar muridnya, pemikiran yang bodoh.

Pemilik mata hitam kelam itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan dengan langkah tegak sambil tersenyum. "akhirnya, anak itu mempunyai masa depan juga" gumamnya sambil tersenyum, untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_FIN_**

Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan-_-''

FF yang benar-benar gaje dan berantakan sekali, aku sadar akan hal itu.

Mulai dari plot, alur, materi didalam cerita. Kemampuan 'sihir' ku benar-benar minim.

Maaf jika ceritnya tidak berkenan T.T

Tinggalkan review untuk membuatku kembali bersemangan nulis FF nya. Supaya lebih baik lagi XD

berhubung ini Last Chapter, buat review-nya yang mau dibales atau ada hal yang membingungkan dan butuh jawaban, reviewnya login aja biar aku lebih mudah kirimin inbox :)

thank's before after:)

**Balasan Review**

**soy bar**

Trim's :)

yayaya, maaf kalau udah buat tersinggung dengan masalah silent reader *wah? Maksudnya apa nih?* abisnya aku benci aja.. Hehehe... Kan nulisnya capek-capek nih T.T

makasih udah berkenaan membacanya ^^ makasih RnR-nya :)

**anon**

iya. makasih nasehatnya XD

makasih juga udah RnR :)

**hana**

hhaaha. Aku memang masih newbie dlam penulisan formal kaya begini. Makanya agak aneh dan terkesan monoton, tapi mudah dipahami tak? Hhoho.. RnRnya makasih hana:)

**Miss**

nih lanjutannya. silahkan dibaca *ngarep* makasih RnR-nya:)

**bela**

entahlah. Emang banyak hal yang membingungkan di FF saya ini. Wkwkwk. Alurnya apalagi T.T . RnR-nya makasih btw:)

**anon**

imajinasi kok._.v gaje kan? Fuffufu

iya. Harus belajar lebih banyak lagi. Harus itu.

Itu cerita apa? Kasih aku link-nya aja deh , ya?

**Kritik? Saran? Pujian? Flame (tapi bahasa yang halus *?* maksudnya bisa menjadi-kan Author semangat untuk memperbaiki kekurangan FF-nya) aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya dan malah bersyukur kalian sudi untuk menekan kotak review yang ada dibawah apalagi sudah membaca FF gaje ini. **

**Semua komentar-komentar Itu akan berguna dan cukup bisa membuat Author terbang rasanya ke langit-langit kamar*?* eh…. Langit ketujuh maksudnya XD XD XD **

**Thank's for attention XD**


End file.
